


I’m pretty sure this isn’t how the story ends

by infinite_on_high



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, pain and suffering, this is really sad don’t read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinite_on_high/pseuds/infinite_on_high
Summary: This is how the story ends. In a Best Buy parking lot in Chicago, in the middle of the night. This is how Patrick lost his best friend in the entire world.





	I’m pretty sure this isn’t how the story ends

_Breaking News: Frontman of rising pop punk band found dead!_

_It has recently been confirmed that Peter Wentz, bassist and frontman of Fall Out Boy, recently died due to what appears to be a purposeful drug overdose. Joeseph Trohman, a friend of his and also the guitarist of Fall Out Boy has stated that the band “knew Pete was struggling, but didn’t expect this”. Patrick Stump, lead singer of Fall Out Boy and also Wentz’s alleged lover has refused to comment on the matter. According to Trohman, the incident had really affected Stump more than anyone else, and the singer had refused to leave his home since he was informed of the incident._

The headline was right. Except the one detail that wasn’t added was the part that hit Patrick the hardest. The way the article said it made it sound like someone had emailed Patrick about what happened to Pete a day after he died. But no. Pete had called Patrick and told him himself.

Patrick didn’t really know what had happened that night in that parking lot. All he knew was the phone call that had occurred between him and Pete.

~Flashback~

Patrick’s phone buzzed. It was really late at night, past midnight already, so he wasn’t sure why anyone would be calling him. The number that was displayed was Pete’s, but Patrick didn’t know why Pete would need to call him. They had planned to meet for one of their lunch dates the next day. If Pete was going to cancel, why would he do it so early in the morning? Or late at night. Whatever.

When he picked up, Patrick immediately heard Pete on the other end. He heard Pete crying. And not normal crying. Panicked crying, with lots of short breaths and whimpering in between sobs.

“Pete, oh my god, what’s going on? Are you okay?” Patrick exclaimed.

“N-no, I’m not. I’m so sorry, okay? I’m sorry. I j-just love you s-s-so much. I wanted you to know that, okay? D-don’t ever forget it.” Pete sobbed. The connection was a bit choppy, and between the poor connection and the crying it was very hard for Patrick to make out what Pete was saying.

“Pete, what’s going on? What are you doing? Where are you?” Patrick demanded. He was scared.

“I-I’m in my car. Actually it’s not even my car. It’s my brother’s car. I’m in a parking lot. I just- I’m so sorry, okay? I’m so fucking sorry.”

“What the hell is going on?” Patrick practically screamed. “Pete, please just tell me what’s happening? What parking lot are you at? Do you need me to come pick you up? Are you going to be okay? Why the hell are you in a parking lot in the first place?

“Listen, it’s-it’s a Best Buy, I think. But don’t bother coming to pick me up. You-you’d never get here in time. I just want you to know I love you okay? I love you so fucking much.”

“What do you mean I’d never get there in time? What the hell is going on? Please just tell me, okay?”

“I’m so sorry, Patrick. I’m sorry I did this to you. I’m so fucking sorry. I just-I don’t know what I’m thinking, I don’t even know what’s happening, okay? I drove here, and-and then I-I took a bunch of Ativan, okay? And I’m gonna die, and I’m so fucking sorry.”

“And you decide to call me? Instead of, I don’t know, 911? Pete, are you sure there’s nothing anyone can do?” Patrick sounded angry, but he had started to cry now, too.

“I just wanted to tell you I loved you one last time! I’m so sorry, okay?”

“Pete, it doesn’t have to end like this! Please just call someone who can actually help you! I don’t want you to die. I love you too, I love you so much, please don’t let this be the end.”

Pete’s sobs weakened. His voice suddenly became a bit calmer, and Patrick could tell that it really was too late. That he was actually about to lose Pete. “I’m sorry, ‘Trick. Just remember that you were my everything, okay? Remember that I loved you. And remember that I was sorry to leave you. I’m so sorry.”

“No! Please, Pete, I love you, I love you so much, don’t leave me!” Patrick begged.

All that came from the other end was a muffled “I love you too,” followed by the dull thud of what Patrick assumed was Pete dropping his phone.

Pete had never hung up. Patrick had stayed up even later; he had spent hours with his phone in his hand, waiting for something, anything, from the other end. He waited for any evidence that Pete was still alive. But there was nothing.

His best friend, his boyfriend even, the one person he loved more than anyone else in the world, was dead.

~End Of Flashback~

Of course, Patrick wasn’t in complete shock that Pete had killed himself. He knew Pete well enough to know that when Pete died, it would be by his own hand. He just didn’t expect it to happen like that. There was no warning, there was just lunch plans one day and then a day later the phone call equivalent of a suicide note. Patrick had wanted to call someone, anyone, just so he could have someone to talk to. But he found himself calling Pete over and over again, only for it to go to voicemail. And Patrick would listen to that voicemail message over and over, because it was Pete’s voice. And even though it was so stupid, Patrick cried even more every time he listened to it.

“Hey, it’s Pete. I’m probably doing something, you know, super awesome, or maybe I’m just jerking off, who knows. Either way, just leave a message.”

Joe had called him asking if he wanted to say anything about Pete for that news article. Patrick had responded kind of harshly. He wasn’t mad at Joe, he was just upset about Pete. But he had lashed out anyway.

“Of course I don’t want to talk to the fucking press,” he had shouted. “My boyfriend just killed himself, do you think I want to talk to the fucking press?”

“Listen, I’m sorry about Pete. We all miss him a lot, but at least you could say something nice about him?”

“You don’t miss him as much as I do,” Patrick retorted. He angrily hung up the phone. He knew he was acting ridiculous when he said things like ‘I miss him more than you’, but it was true. Patrick couldn’t imagine anyone missing Pete more than him. It was like his heart had been torn in half, and someone had eaten one of the halves and shoved the other half down his throat. All he wanted was to see Pete again.

And that was the one thing he couldn’t have.

Then he thought about it for a second.

Maybe he could see Pete again.

Without thinking, Patrick rushed to his kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. Sure, it was kind of crude, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He plunged the blade into his wrist and sliced it open, and then repeated the process on his other arm. The pain was worse than any he’d ever experienced, but he kept telling himself it would be worth it. He would be reunited with the love of his life.

Patrick collapsed on the floor, blood pouring from his wrists. He felt like he was falling.

And then he woke up.

He opened his eyes and saw Pete standing over him.

“What the hell happened?” Patrick asked.

“Probably just a nightmare,” Pete replied. “Come on, I thought we were getting lunch today.”

“You’re right,” Patrick said. He let Pete pull him out of bed by his hand. “God, Pete, I love you so much.”

“Love you too, ‘Trick.”


End file.
